


Beauty

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>from tanyareed's prompt:  RayK/Thatcher: touch</p>
    </blockquote>





	Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> from tanyareed's prompt: RayK/Thatcher: touch

Meg cannot remember the last time that she has felt beautiful. Her father had told her, occasionally. She hadn’t seen the value in it when she was young, having assumed that it was one of those things that he had to say, and parents aren’t so objective when it comes to their children. Now she wishes she could hear him say it again.  
Lovers had said it before, but now it seems hollow. She thought she saw it once, in Fraser’s eyes, but it was gone in a moment, guarded like so many other things.  
It seems strange then, that she feels it now, in a light touch, without a single word spoken. Ray is silent and mostly still (unusual, for him), and he’s slowly leaning back into her desk, keeping his eyes on the door to her office, as if he’s daring it to open and interrupt them, and he reaches for her, his fingers just lightly grazing her wrist.  
It sends a thrill through her, and, rather illogically, she blushes. He can’t possibly see her, with his head not turned at all, but he smiles anyway.


End file.
